Another Life
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día despertaras y descubrieras que todo lo que conocías ha cambiado de forma radical?
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con mi séptimo fic de este anime :D. Esta vez será un humilde longfic que espero resulte interesante. También pido paciencia, ya que lamentablemente la vida real me consume y también tengo más proyectos ficker que continuar; así que, aunque este fic trataré de continuarlo regularmente, no puedo prometer nada. Y obviamente que sugerencias, críticas o comentarios de apoyo (o insultos también xD) serán bienvenidos con mucho gusto. _

_Ojalá les guste este primer capi ;D_

* * *

**_Another Life_**

* * *

Un reparador sueño tuvo la suerte de disfrutar. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. A la vez que daba un pequeño bostezo, desperezó lentamente su cuerpo. Hoy era domingo, su único día de descanso y el cual aprovecharía para pasear y disfrutar junto al amor de su vida. ¿Qué hora sería? En un primer momento pensó que ya había amanecido, pero a través de la ventana observó que las esferas incandescentes que ardían en la bóveda celeste seguían titilando alegremente. Como siempre, se encargaban de repartir célica y excelsa belleza. Por un momento se preguntó que habría tan lejos, en aquel oscuro e ignoto firmamento. ¿Existirían otros mundos poblados por seres inteligentes? ¿Habría vida más allá de este planeta? Probablemente aquella respuesta nunca podría obtenerla él, pero esperaba que sus futuros descendientes sí tuvieran esa gran suerte.

Abandonando el encanto del firmamento, muy pronto fijaría su mirada en algo incluso mucho más encantador que lo anterior. Y antes de hacerlo, una sonrisa rellena de infinito amor nació en su faz. Deseaba acariciar la oscura cabellera violeta de su amada, como lo hacía cada vez que despertaba antes de tiempo o cuando su sueño se interrumpía por algún lapso. Si algo le encantaba, era que la sedosa suavidad de esos cabellos hicieran contacto con sus yemas. Sin embargo, al voltear a mirarla su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente. No sólo sus labios emitieron un cambio espontáneo: el cariz de su mirada mutó de amorosa y tierna a una que exclamaba abrumadora sorpresa. Muy pronto, aquel asombro se volcó incluso hacia el espanto. Su boca separó tanto sus labios, que parecía que su quijada tenía la genuina intención de abandonar su cara. Retrocedió en el lecho, asustado de verdad. Casi con terror. Jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida, ni siquiera en las incontables batallas en que la muerte estuvo muy cerca de darle su funesto abrazo.

Lo que había en su lecho matrimonial, no eran los cabellos de tonos violetas que tan bien conocía. Aquello fue lo cual provocó que un estrépito de preocupación cabalgara a través de todos sus nervios. Como si tal cosa no fuese suficiente, un severo escalofrío recorrió su espalda; uno que no dudó en pisotear cada una de sus vértebras.

Por los erizados nervios y la abominable sequedad que azotó su garganta, saliva comenzó a acumularse en su boca hasta que llegó al punto que necesitó tragarla.

La idea de que seguía adormecido y aletargado vino a su mente como un consuelo. Sí, eso debía ser. Restregó sus ojos, aunando la seguridad de que cuando dejara de hacerlo vería a su esposa. No obstante, lo que tanto esperaba no se cristalizó. Por más veces que frotara sus ojos; por más veces que los abriera una y otra vez a la espera de ver algo distinto cada vez que lo hiciera, el color de ese pelo seguía siendo el mismo...

Lo que estaba en su cama eran unos inconfundibles cabellos de color rosa...

Asustado, parpadeó repetidas veces y ansió que todo fuera una ilusión. Sin embargo, pese a sus incontables súplicas, lo que veía no cambió ni tenía pinta de hacerlo.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Acaso le había sido infiel a su esposa?

¡No! Claro que no, ¡eso era total y absolutamente imposible! ¡Jamás le haría algo así!

¿Pero entonces qué demonios estaba pasando?

—No puede ser. No puede ser —habló sin moderar su voz. Se retiró de la cama y sus pies hicieron contacto con la suave y esponjosa alfombra de color rojizo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, como si la que estuviera en su cama no fuese su gran amiga, sino un horroroso monstruo.

La joven fémina que dormía plácidamente, terminó despertando por los descompensados e inconsistentes balbuceos del rubio. Adormilada todavía, se giró para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó ella con voz evidentemente aletargada. Un par de largos bostezos emitió después. El sopor del sueño aún recorría sus células con fuerza.

El futuro Hokage comprobó, empíricamente y ya sin lugar a dudas, que quien estaba en su cama era Sakura Haruno. Nuevamente se le secó de golpe la garganta a tal punto que parecía haber caminado por un desolado desierto durante días. Pero entre las sombras de la desconcertación, una pequeña luz racional le permitió esbozar una explicación lógica a lo que acontecía.

—Debo... debo estar soñando —tartamudeó, todavía anonadado por la presencia de su mejor amiga en un lugar tan íntimo.

Debajo de sus párpados, los luceros femeninos evidenciaron extrañeza. A pesar de conocerlo tan bien, jamás había visto de esa manera al jinchuriki. Su rostro vestía una languidez enfermiza y unos leves tremores emitía su cuerpo.

—Pues yo te veo bien despierto —renegó ella—. ¿Sucede algo? —formulada su pregunta, se incorporó en la cama a la vez que sus cejas contactaban la una con la otra, dándole mayor énfasis a su curiosidad.

Naruto se sorprendió de que luciera tan tranquila compartiendo el lecho junto a él; como si se tratara de algo completamente normal y cotidiano.

—S-Sakura... —tembló su voz inevitablemente, al igual que su labio inferior también lo hacía—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño y parpadeó repetidas veces como una manera de extinguir el letargo remanente. Y tras lanzar un prolongado bostezo, finalmente respondió.

—Pues durmiendo, ¿qué más voy a hacer?

—P-pero... ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque compartimos el lecho, ¿no? —dijo naturalmente y sin hacerse ningún problema —. ¿Te dio un ataque de estupidez o qué? Aunque después de recibir tantos golpes contra Pain, Kaguya y Sasuke, que tengas daño cerebral no me sorprendería. Bueno, en realidad sólo empeoraron el daño que ya traías desde niño —bromeó divertida, plasmando una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero la reacción de Naruto fue muy distinta a la que esperaba: dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que el muro detuvo su retroceso. Su espalda prácticamente se adosó a la pared y su talante se volvió incluso más medroso que antes. La dirección de sus ojos fueron y vinieron de derecha a izquierda, cómo si buscara algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

—¿Y Hinata?

Sakura apretó los dientes ante la pregunta, extinguiendo de cuajo el buen humor anterior. Si la pregunta hubiese sido de otra forma, le hubiese contestado serenamente. Sin embargo, Naruto había dicho el nombre de la Hyuga con verdaderas ansias y desesperación. Como si la necesitara urgentemente.

—¿Por qué la nombras a ella? ¿Por qué la nombras de esa forma en nuestra alcoba? —. Sin esforzarse en ocultar sus celos, se levantó enojada y caminó hacia él para encararlo. Y si no fuera porque ya era una chica madura, le habría dado un buen golpe de regalo.

—¿Nuestra alcoba? —musitó realmente anonadado—. Sakura... la verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

—En serio, Naruto, ya corta la broma. No es graciosa. Si querías ponerme celosa lo lograste, pero termínala de una vez.

Los ojos del rubio emanaron una confusión conmovedora. Todo su semblante gritaba inseguridad y preocupación. Fue entonces que la kunoichi comenzó a inquietarse de verdad. Algo no andaba bien. Nada bien.

—Naruto, estás empezando a preocuparme seriamente —su anterior voz agresiva viajó hacia un tono más comprensivo y afable, pero que también demostró su intranquilidad —. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Él sintió que su alma colgaba de un escarpado precipicio mientras que sus pensamientos, atascados en el borde del mismo, no lograban adquirir un flujo suficientemente coherente. Lo único que atinó a decir fue lo siguiente:

—¿Y mi mujer?

—¿Como qué «y mi mujer»? ¿Estás ciego o qué? ¿No me estás viendo acaso?

Él quedó paralizado completamente, como si sus átomos hubieran ingresado al cero absoluto. Atado a su profunda perplejidad, apenas logró deshacer el feroz nudo que se había formado en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sakura... te pregunté por mi esposa...

Ella se masajeó un lado de la cabeza, para después hacer lo mismo con su frente. Por fin entendió que algo realmente grave estaba pasando. Por tal causa, una fulgurante oleada de preocupación trepidó por cada fibra de su semblante.

—¿Y quién crees que soy yo?

—Pues mi mejor amiga —por fin Naruto pudo responder algo con plena seguridad.

—¿Mejor amiga? —musitó con asombro; tanto que su voz fue aplacada por varios segundos. Sólo después de aquellos, Sakura pudo aclarar cuál era el verdadero sitial que ocupaba—. Yo soy tu esposa, Naruto.

—¿¡Mi esposa!?

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows a esta historia =) Y como siempre también pido un poco de paciencia, ya que tarde o temprano la continuaré ;D_

* * *

**_Another Life, Capítulo Segundo_**

* * *

La oscuridad reinante, ayudada por la avanzada noche, dominaba toda la habitación gracias a la ayuda de las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. El hombre que allí dormía salió de la última etapa del sueño mientras daba un pequeño bostezo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y, tal como le gustaba, fue recibido de lleno por la total oscuridad. Su mujer muchas veces le dijo que parecía un vampiro por su adicción a la ausencia de luz, pero se había terminado acostumbrando a su capricho de cerrar siempre las cortinas.

Pronto quiso erguir su espalda en la cama, pero inmediatamente notó que su bella esposa estaba aferrada a su pecho como si él fuese lo único que existiera en el mundo. Instantáneamente sintió inexorable ternura. Misma que sólo ella, y nadie más que ella, lograba sonsacar de él. En la intimidad que le otorgaba la noche, se permitió sonreír ligeramente. Esa mujer le había otorgado la posibilidad de ser feliz. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, ella nunca se rindió en su lucha por tocar su oscuro corazón. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuir su sacrificio era cuidarla y amarla como se merecía. A veces quizá su manera era más hosca de la cuenta, pero realmente deseaba hacerla feliz cada día de su vida.

Por su respiración tan profunda y pausada, supo que ella no despertaría pronto. Su habitualmente frío corazón, volvió a conmoverse al sentirla dormir plácidamente en su pecho cual ángel. Hechizado por ella, y aprovechando que no podría escucharlo, comenzó a hablarle en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Quizás sus palabras le llegarían al inconsciente y así sabría cuanto la amaba verdaderamente.

—No hay cosa más bella que percibir el aroma de tus cabellos y sentir tus grandes senos contra mi pecho... —fue entonces que una especie de calambre paralizó la lengua de Sasuke. Algo que incluso cortó los latidos de su corazón por un momento—. Pero espera un momento... ¿Acaso dije grandes senos? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ninguno, pues esa cualidad es totalmente incompatible contigo. Y no te iban a crecer los pechos de un día para otro, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Claramente lo que estaba sintiendo contra la orilla de su torso desnudo no eran los senos de su mujer. Eran mucho más voluptuosos e impresionantes. Sin duda alguna, mucho más pesados que los de Sakura.

De pronto, sus ojos se expandieron al punto de querer superar cualquier frontera biológica. Ni siquiera cuando usaba el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan al mismo tiempo, los abría de esa manera.

¿Quién diablos estaba en su cama? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al no saber la respuesta. Intentó retroceder su mente en el tiempo para averiguar qué pasó, pero dio cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Entonces todo su ser se congeló al punto que la fiereza del antártico habría resultado poca cosa en comparación.

¿Acaso había engañado a su mujer? Pero eso era total y absolutamente imposible. Alguien como él, tan superior al resto en inteligencia y habilidades, no caería nunca en algo tan básico e impulsivo como las bajas pasiones. Él estaba por encima de los deseos mundanos y esa clase de tonterías primitivas.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo entonces?

Tocó los cabellos de la fémina que dormía plácidamente en su pecho y comprobó que su melena era más larga y lisa que la de Sakura. Incluso hasta parecía ligeramente más suave.

¿Estaría en un genjutsu, acaso? Rápidamente ejerció sus poderes oculares, comprobando empíricamente que no se trataba de tal cosa. Y antes de desactivar la transformación en sus ojos, dirigió la mirada a su acompañante y fue entonces que su boca se abrió desmesuradamente, tal como si estuviera frente a una horrible hormiga gigante.

La que estaba durmiendo en su pecho era Hinata Hyuga... La esposa de Naruto estaba en su cama...

Tragó un poco de saliva por los nervios; aquello le hizo ver que después de todo él también era humano. Cerró sus ojos y masajeó los párpados varias veces, esbozando movimientos semicirculares tanto con su índice como con el pulgar. Quizás al mirar nuevamente vería lo que realmente debía: a su mujer. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió otra vez, lo tan ansiado no sucedió.

Llevó una mano a su frente como si una fulminante fiebre lo hubiese atacado de súbito. Tras ello, desactivó la habilidad que sus ojos poseían para no malgastar energía.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Si Naruto se enteraba de esto lo dejaría manco del otro brazo y lo que le haría Sakura sería todavía peor. Quedar eunuco cabría perfectamente dentro de las posibilidades.

«Tranquilo, Sasuke, debe haber una explicación lógica y racional para esto»

Suspiró profundo y dominó la alteración en que habían caído sus pensamientos. Él era Sasuke Uchiha y siempre tenía el control de la situación por más difícil que ésta fuera.

Se quitó de encima a Hinata sin mucho cuidado y comprobó que efectivamente él estaba desnudo. Por lo tanto ella, debajo de las frazadas, también debía estarlo. Realmente se había acostado con ella. Realmente tuvieron sexo, pues a algo que no involucraba sentimientos ni siquiera podía llamarlo «hacer el amor». Y con Hinata apenas se conocían, ¡si con suerte intercambiaban palabras!

Tanteando a ciegas, consiguió encontrar la lámpara que había en el velador y la prendió. Ayudado por la luz, buscó sus ropas y enseguida las vio encima de la cama, mezcladas con las de ella como si delataran lo que sus dueños habían hecho horas o minutos antes. Las separó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse. Hinata, entretanto, al ya no sentir el confort del pecho de su amado, lenta, pero progresivamente, fue volviendo al mundo en que el espacio-tiempo sí existía.

—Sasuke... ¿sucede algo? —preguntó ella con su característica voz dulce y angelical. Sólo después de lo dicho, notó que él se estaba vistiendo como si fuera a salir hacia la intemperie.

Al varón le sorprendió mucho ver lo tranquila se veía. Habían sido infieles a sus parejas, pero ella esbozaba una calma suprema; una que no dudaba en contrariar totalmente la situación suya.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasó? —exigió con voz dura, la que solía usar muchas veces—. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto, Hinata —indicó el lecho en forma acusatoria—. Sé que soy irresistible, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Los ojos albinos de ella parecieron hundirse en sus órbitas, rellenos en sorpresa. No entendía a qué venían los cuestionamientos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Amor? —repitió tal palabra absolutamente consternado. Ni siquiera Sakura lo llamaba así.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama a la vez que deshacía su somnolencia estirando sus brazos hacia el techo. Por ello, Uchiha pudo ver claramente la hermosa magnitud que realmente tenían sus senos. La curiosidad hizo que sus ojos se mantuvieran en sus desnudos atributos por unos dos o tres segundos, hasta que finalmente logró reaccionar y darse vuelta rápidamente contra la pared.

—Hinata, ¡tápate de una vez! —no fue una petición, sino una orden perentoria.

Ella, muy confundida, atinó a hacerle caso tras algunos segundos. Subió las sábanas y ocultó sus senos tras ellas.

—¿Q-qué te sucede, amor? —preguntó ella. Ahora sí que estaba realmente preocupada.

—¿Te tapaste? —preguntó él.

—S-sí —estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa y cuando eso le sucedía el tartamudeo llegaba sin oposición.

Sasuke se dio vuelta para encararla nuevamente. Necesitaba observar gestos que le pudieran ayudar a entender qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué me dices amor? —su tono exigió una rápida respuesta.

—Pues porque te amo. M-me dijiste que ya no te molestaba que te dijera así.

—¿Que yo te dije qué?

—Sa-Sasuke, ¿te duele la cabeza? —esgrimió como una explicación a su extraña conducta—. Yo sabía que tu trabajo como Hokage te terminaría pasando la cuenta. Si quieres te voy a buscar unas aspirinas —dejando de lado sus nervios, ofreció tan solícita y atenta como siempre solía serlo.

El shinobi se entregó al asombro sin interponer resistencia. De hecho, incluso sus labios se separaron un poco. La impresión era mucha como para lograr camuflarla y fue absorbido por la confusión por varios segundos. Finalmente logró reaccionar y dio cuenta que ella lo miraba con la cabeza un poco ladeada, como si tratara de ver algo diferente en él.

—No necesito aspirinas —uniéndose a su voz, sus manos también le indicaron que no se levantara—. Respóndeme algo... ¿Me has dicho que yo soy el Hokage?

Hinata parpadeó abierta sorpresa un par de veces. El tinte de su mirada era de clara confusión. —Sí —confirmó sin agregar nada más. La singular situación la había enmudecido.

«Qué diablos está sucediendo» se preguntó Sasuke. La desconcertación seguía cayendo con un peso gigantesco sobre él y le estaba costando reconfigurar sus pensamientos. Tras varios segundos decidió obtener información, pues era la única forma que tenía a mano para orientarse.

—Hinata, contéstame y no hagas preguntas.

Ella, sumida en el peso de su extrañeza, solo atinó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo un par de veces.

—¿Por qué me dices amor?

—Porque te amo.

—¿Desde cuando?

Hyuga comprimió levemente los músculos de sus cejas.

—Pues desde que estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuando estamos juntos?

—Cu-cumpliremos un año y ocho meses muy pronto.

Él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Espera un momento... según tú, ¿qué somos nosotros?

—Somos marido y mujer, Sasuke.

Evidentemente el poderoso shinobi no era alguien que se fuera a desmayar por el asombro, pero por un segundo llegó a pensar que algo así realmente podía sucederle. Tuvo que controlar sus emociones como nunca antes para no terminar azotando el suelo allí mismo.

* * *

_Continuará._


End file.
